Cuando los héroes no mueren y se transforman en villanos
by PhantomRaven11
Summary: No podemos aspirar a que haya un tipo de vida solamente, entonces no sabríamos lo que está bien ni lo que está mal. ¿Cómo diferenciaríamos a la gente buena de la gente mala si todos fuéramos iguales? ¿Si ninguno de nosotros hiciera algo de lo que se arrepintiera? Estaríamos condenados a ser una copia de otra persona. Necesitamos que haya culpables para poder hacernos sentir mejor.


El instinto de supervivencia es lo que toda persona tendremos siempre, con lo que podemos dar por hecho que nunca nos abandonará, aunque estemos desesperados y creamos que estamos indefensos, seguirá ahí latente, esperando el momento de salir a la luz y activar nuestro cerebro.

Al principio no fue más que un escondite para huir de nuestros padres. Norma y yo cantábamos canciones en voz tan baja que teníamos que mantenernos cerca el uno del otro para poder escucharnos y cuando se habían dormido ya me enseñó a tocar un viejo piano que estaba en nuestro escondite al que nunca acudían nuestros padres, precisamente nos sentíamos seguros. Hablábamos de cómo sería nuestro cielo particular porque era otra de nuestras vías de escape y a pesar de que podría ser extraño para algunos, hablar de ello nos hacía feliz, así como también hablar de cómo sería nuestra vida perfecta.

No leíamos cuentos infantiles, inventábamos nuestras propias historias con nosotros como protagonistas. Mi favorita era la de unos niños que pertenecían a un reino lejano que estaba cerca de un acantilado en el que el mar siempre estaba en calma, pero un día esos niños se escaparon. Siempre les habían dicho que nunca se tiraran al agua porque dentro de ella había algo pero ese día los niños lo hicieron y el mar enfureció trasladándolos a otro lugar muy lejos de sus padres y borrándoles la memoria, por eso vivían en otro sitio y no recordaban nada de ese lugar, más allá de en sus sueños, pero sus verdaderos padres siempre les buscarían.

Cada uno hacía lo que podía para mantener al otro feliz.

También allí hacíamos nuestros deberes y eso hacía que pasáramos muchísimo tiempo juntos, incluso algún que otro compañero nos insistía en que quedáramos con ellos pero era Norma la que a veces lo hacía, a mi no me interesaba demasiado. Yo podía ser feliz sólo con nuestro escondite y Norma, no necesitaba nada más e incluso temía que Norma me abandonara por ellos porque ambos estábamos desesperados por un poco de felicidad y hubiéramos hecho cualquier cosa para conseguirla. Cualquier cosa que no dañase al otro, claro está.

Al ir creciendo, nadie nos enseñó lo que era el incesto y que eso estaba mal, simplemente lo tomamos como algo natural cuando ocurrió. Norma había dicho que eso es lo que hacían algunos chicos después de clase y ambos sentimos curiosidad. No fue una gran primera experiencia, no teníamos con quién comparar pero de alguna manera sabíamos que no era lo suficientemente placentero porque según Norma los chicos lo disfrutaban mucho y eso que había sido sólo un beso, por lo que decidimos darnos una segunda oportunidad, una tercera, una cuarta... y acabó gustándonos al final. Sino nos hubieran conocido, sino supieran que eramos hermanos, nos habrían dado por otra pareja de adolescentes más.

Cada vez al salir de clase, veníamos aquí y al entrar en el escondite nos dábamos un beso antes de ponernos con los deberes e inventar una historia nueva. También le añadimos que cada semana cada uno dibujaría al otro como el personaje que más le había gustado de su historia favorita y lo guardábamos entre nuestros cuadernos. Al principio los besos sólo eran para practicar más y para volver a sentir esa calidez de la que carecíamos en cualquier otro ambiente que no fuera el escondite. Además, me encantaban las mejillas sonrojadas de Norma, tanto que una vez las incluí en uno de los dibujos que le regalé. Estaba pasando de ser una tradición, experimentar por experimentar a querer más, a estar pensando en ese momento en específico en varias horas distintas durante el día.

Durante una de nuestras sesiones de besos, decidimos que aquello no era suficiente y empezamos a tocar nuestros cuerpos. No era algo rápido, de hecho al principio los dos estábamos temerosos por la reacción del otro, ya que ninguno sabía lo que podría gustarnos o disgustarnos. Lo primero que toqué fue la nuca de Norma mientras la besaba sin hacer demasiada presión, sólo la necesaria para indicarle que quería que no se separara de mi y ella metió sus manos por debajo de la ropa hacia mi torso subiéndolas y bajándolas con movimientos intermitentes provocándome lo más parecido a un cosquilleo. Todavía seguíamos un poco inseguros, pero fue mejor de lo que esperábamos.

Ni siquiera había sentido ganas de fijarme en chicas, mi cabeza había estado siempre en los problemas de mi familia y era precisamente también mi familia la que me daba alegría y esperanza. Norma no parecía mi hermana, ya que nos esforzábamos por no parecernos en nada a nuestros padres.

Cuando estábamos fuera no comentábamos a nadie sobre lo que estábamos haciendo. Tanto a Norma como a mi nos gustaba mantenerlo en secreto, ya que por experiencia previa todo lo que tocaban nuestros padres lo destrozaban y pensábamos que si se lo decíamos a alguien sería igual. Era lo único propio y bonito que teníamos en nuestra vida, contarlo sería como dejar que una garra extraña rompiera nuestro retrato, es lo que parecía cuando el tiempo se congelaba en nuestro escondite, cuando el tiempo no pasaba para nosotros. No podíamos consentirlo, aunque cuando ya estábamos bastante lejos nos cogíamos de la mano durante el camino, pero dejamos de hacerlo cuando alguien nos vio y nos empezó a molestar con que eramos demasiado extraños, lo cual hizo que se llevara un puñetazo por mi parte.

Hasta ahora no me había peleado, pero mereció la pena porque la adrenalina sacudía mi cuerpo haciendo que no tuviera ninguna gana de parar e ir ganando me hizo sentir poderoso haciendo que me pusiera encima de él golpeándolo más veces siendo parado con Norma. Estaba asustada porque yo tenía una sonrisa en la cara y dijo que no me había visto nunca tan descontrolado, pero volvió a tomar mi mano entre las suyas y me di cuenta que yo también estaba manchado de sangre, aunque no fuera mía. Yo no quería que Norma se manchara con su asquerosa sangre pero a ella no le importó, es más, no quiso que me soltara, sólo dijo que estábamos juntos en eso mientras que el otro echó a correr, lo cual ignoré.

Empezaron a molestarnos diariamente con eso y me peleé más veces, enseñando a Norma que debía defenderse de los demás y no quedarse callada por lo que pronto ella gritaba a cualquiera que osase hacerlo, haciéndome sentir orgulloso. Sabía que al principio no le gustaba porque odiaba toda pelea, bastante teníamos con nuestros padres pero el sabor de la victoria era un manjar que nadie rechazaría una vez probado.

Una vez que llegamos y no estaban nuestros padres, lo cual era extraño, decidí dar un paso más con Norma pero aquí arriba y no en el escondite. Varias veces nos habíamos sentido muy a gusto los dos pero no quedábamos del todo satisfechos, nuestros cuerpos habían querido más cuando parábamos y esa vez con la soledad del ambiente y la comodidad de una cama, fue más fácil. No teníamos prejuicios, ni siquiera nos planteábamos que algo tan bonito para nosotros pudiera ser aberrante para los demás pero sólo tuvimos que charlar un poco quitándonos de la cabeza las burlas de los demás hacia nosotros y pudiendo experimentar más tranquilamente. Físicamente Norma y yo no nos parecíamos mucho, no es que fuéramos tan diferentes pero las diferencias eran notables, excepto en los ojos que los teníamos idénticos y a mi me gustaba ese detalle porque ambos eran celestes como el cielo. Dicen que los ojos son el espejo del alma y en nosotros mismos estaba esa felicidad que tanto buscábamos.

Su cuerpo se adaptó muy bien al mío, quizás porque eramos familia o quizás porque yo consideraba a Norma mi alma gemela. Cada palabra o sonido que salía de nuestra garganta era para hacer saber al otro que lo estaba complaciendo y no para defendernos, ni quejarnos como con los demás. Al principio para Norma no fue tan placentero pero le di su tiempo para que se volviese a adaptar y cuando unimos nuestros cuerpos verdaderamente fue uno de los mejores momentos de mi vida. Esa sensación que tu cerebro te grita que no pares por nada del mundo mientras que mi hermana exclama más fuerte mi nombre y los sonidos son más audibles... sin duda algo tan bueno no podía ser malo, salvo cuando nuestro momento de felicidad se interrumpió. Estábamos descansando entonces, a mi lo único que me apetecía después era abrazar a Norma pero ella parecía estar pensando en algo que no compartió conmigo cuando salió corriendo apenas llegó mi padre y yo acabé escondido debajo de la cama. Por suerte ya nos habíamos vestido o no me quería imaginar el castigo que podríamos haber tenido si nos pillaban.

Cuando pude salir, Norma había estado muy preocupada por mi y tenía una marca de la plancha de haber salido tan corriendo ya que el miedo hacia él era evidente, lo cual hacía también que estuviese dolorida. La convencí de que se quedase a curarse bien los días posteriores y la ayudaba con los deberes explicándole lo que habíamos aprendido ese día en clase aunque se reincorporó hubo más secretos entre nosotros porque Norma empezó a hablar con otra gente de cosas que no me contaba después.

Hasta ahora no nos había hecho falta nada más.

**\- No entiendo qué es lo que le ves de malo -**repliqué confundido cuando me dijo que no podíamos continuar nuestra relación, que había sido un error.

**\- Caleb, no debemos. ¡No es sano!**

**\- Norma, te estás guiando por los mismos patrones que los demás. ¡Nosotros no somos como ellos! -**intentaba hacerla entender aquello. Nuestra historia nunca sería la misma que la de ellos, no podían medirnos por lo que ellos creyesen.

**\- ¡Podemos serlo! Podemos tener un futuro, uno que tanto hemos soñado -**con aquello sentía que alguien agarraba mi corazón y lo partía en dos. Era como si Norma me hubiera dicho que nunca había sido feliz conmigo.

**\- ¿Todo lo que hemos soñado? ¿Y qué ha significado todo esto para ti?**

Norma no me respondió, simplemente quiso subir las escaleras pero yo sentía como si fuese una gacela que se iba de mi lado para siempre. Una bonita gacela que no podía dejar marchar porque de ella dependía mi felicidad y de la de ella dependía de mi, así que me apresuré antes de que avanzase más y la agarré por la cintura tirando de ella hacia abajo de nuevo mientras que intentaba soltarse. Sabía que no gritaría porque nuestros padres serían peor que lo que pudiese hacerle.

Nunca quise hacerle daño, ni siquiera sé lo que me pasó, sólo sabía que estaba desesperado y no quería permanecer solo en aquel lugar, no quería renunciar a lo que teníamos así que lo tomé por la fuerza. Hice daño a la única persona que me había mantenido a flote todos estos años.

**\- Te quiero, Norma Louise.**

Siempre que nos lo decíamos, había una respuesta, felicidad pero ahora sólo había una mirada de decepción de Norma hacia mi y lágrimas que cubrían su rostro. No fui capaz de continuar mucho más, aunque Norma no salió corriendo de mi lado, sólo se vistió y me dio la espalda, lo cual hizo que me volviese a quebrar porque no era una actitud propia de ella. Siempre que habíamos discutido, habíamos intentado arreglar las cosas y Norma no se había rendido hasta que habíamos hecho las paces, pero ahora estaba derrotada, no era la Norma que conocía y muy a nuestro pesar, entendí que la había cambiado para siempre, que ya no sería la misma. Esas palabras que expresaban sentimientos positivos se habían convertido en palabras malditas que la acecharían.

Al final, después de todo esfuerzo, fui igual que mi padre. Supe que igual que yo no la olvidaría a ella, ella no lo haría conmigo, solamente que yo me había instalado en sus recuerdos como un monstruo del que debía esconderse también. Supe que pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que pudiese profesar amor hacia alguien o si quiera decirlo y me arrepentí profundamente de ello, siempre lo hice pero aunque la gacela fuese como si tuviese una pata rota, se recuperaría, lo sabía porque los Calhoun eramos unos supervivientes y nos aferrábamos a la vida fuera como fuera.

Norma había sido la última en tener algo de nuestra familia. Había cambiado a la única miembro sana transformándola en una más, pero a pesar de todo también supe que algún día me perdonaría y aunque el vínculo estaba roto, podría reconstruirse, aunque sólo fuera una pequeña parte.

Si, debimos comportarnos como hermanos normales desde el principio, pero cuando las circunstancias son excepcionales, los actos también, aunque acaben empañados cuando no queremos darle un final a la historia.

Nunca supe quién le había dicho que no podíamos hacer lo que estuvimos haciendo, pero tampoco pude culpar a esa persona, sólo agradecerle de que le diera más felicidad a Norma. Nuestras historias inventadas se quedaron en el olvido, empeñadas por un relato de horror real y nuestros dibujos guardarían polvo con nuestros cuadernos antiguos, dejados en un rincón de la casa, escondidos. Salvo que no eran un tesoro, sino los recuerdos materiales de nuestra ilusión quebrada.


End file.
